


March 14, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos refused to recall one previous battle in Metropolis.





	March 14, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos refused to recall one previous battle in Metropolis before they viewed two chocolate cake slices on a kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
